Artigo:Don't Forget
'''Não esqueça''' '''Don't Forget '''é o álbum de estreia da cantora e compositora Demi Lovato. O álbum foi lançado em 23 de Setembro de 2008 nos Estados Unidos, alcançando a posição #2 na Billboard 200, e no dia 21 de Outubro de 2008 no Brasil. Em 2009, foi relançado em uma Deluxe Edition. Foi certificado Ouro pela RIAA; até novembro de 2012, havia vendido 500 mil cópias nos Estados Unidos. '''Antecedes''' Lovato foi descoberta pelo Disney Channel em uma audição aberta aonde morava, Dallas, no Texas, e fez sua estreia na microssérie ''As the Bell Rings'' em 2007. Ela posteriormente fez uma outra oitiva para a série de televisão ''Jonas'', mas não conseguiu o papel. Como alternativa, Demi recebeu uma personagem no filme musical ''Camp Rock'' após cantar para os executivos do canal. No mesmo dia, ela fez um teste para ''Sonny with a Chance'', e foi aprovada. Para participar de ''Camp Rock'', ela enviou uma fita da audição e Gary Marsh, presidente da seção de entretenimento da Disney, a pediu para cantar. A artista interpretou "Ain't No Other Man", de Christina Aguilera, e o vice-presidente sênior da Hollywood Records, Bob Cavallo, disse que "suas mandíbulas se soltaram". O número resultou na participação de Lovato em ''Camp Rock'' como a personagem principal e a sua contratação para a gravadora Hollywood no início de 2008. Demi alistou os Jonas Brothers, companheiros de elenco no musical que protagonizou, para trabalharem com ela no disco, alegando que suas canções precisavam de ser "polidas". Ela disse que era "importante" incluí-los em seu álbum, sendo que "adoraria a participação deles a qualquer hora". A cantora sentia que precisava de ajuda com o processo de escrita, pois ela tendia escrever músicas que seriam "um pouco mais intensas e menos cativantes". Com o trabalho, ela quis se estabilizar como uma musicista, não querendo ser conhecida somente como "a garota de ''Camp Rock''". Demi disse que seu objetivo era se divertir, e que abordaria temas mais maduros em seu segundo CD, comentando: "Você não vai necessariamente encontrar muitas [canções obscuras] no álbum, mas esperançosamente no próximo. É meu primeiro projeto, então eu queria que fosse divertido — coisa do tipo que você pode dirigir seu carro e dançar". '''Desenvolvimento''' Lovato começou a escrever com os Jonas durante as gravações de ''Camp Rock''. Mais tarde, durante a primavera de 2008, do hemisfério norte, eles escreveram dez obras em uma semana, durante a Look Me in the Eyes Tour. Demi disse, "Eu escrevi com eles e eles me ajudaram. Eles obviamente conheciam a situação, e nós entramos no ônibus uma noite — as canções simplesmente começaram a sair". Antes da fase europeia da digressão, eles foram à estúdio onde o grupo havia co-produzido faixas com John Fields. Falando sobre a experiência de produção, Nick Jonas comentou: "Estar apto a co-produzir foi realmente muito legal e é definitivamente algo que faremos muito mais". Ele ainda apreciou trabalhar com a artista. O processo de desenvolvimento de ''Don't Forget'' foi concluído em dez dias e meio, quando o CD estava pronto para ser distribuído às lojas. A inspiração por trás de "Get Back", co-escrita pelos Jonas, era que Demi não queria escrever uma canção má ou sobre um coração partido, pois ela sentia que já havia muitas assim no disco. Ao invés, ela optou por compor uma obra sobre voltar com um ex-namorado. "É uma canção divertida e com alto astral e é divertido cantar para a pessoa que eu escrevi sobre", ela comentou. "La La Land" foi elaborada sobre as "pressões da fama". Demi disse: "Você chega em Hollywood e muitas vezes as pessoas tentam te deixar em forma e te colocar nos moldes do que eles querem que você seja. Essa canção é sobre cair na real e tentar ser você mesmo quando está em Hollywood".] A faixa-título foi escrita sobre a experiência da artista em enamorar-se com alguém que "simplesmente se afasta e vai embora para outro lugar". "Eu tive uma experiência meio assim e queria escrever sobre ela. Eu superei, e agora, um ano depois, não tenho mais os mesmos sentimentos por essa pessoa", comentou a artista. As influências musicais do CD incluem Paramore, Kelly Clarkson, Christina Aguilera, Billy Gillman, Aretha Franklin e Gladys Knight. Ainda na listagem do trabalho consistem seis composições dos Jonas com a intérprete principal, incluindo o dueto "On the Line". A banda ainda produziu estas faixas, enquanto John Fields produziu o restante. Para "Party", a cantora alistou Robert Schwartzman, vocalista do grupo musical Rooney, dizendo que colocou sua "participação musical e letra" na obra e Robert a ajudou, sobretudo no gancho. Lovato escreveu "Trainwreck" sozinha e participou da elaboração lírica de muitas das outras músicas, exceto "The Middle", escrita por Fields, Kara DioGuardi e Jason Reeves, e "Until You're Mine", escrita por Andy Dodd e Adam Watts. '''Composição''' Musicalmente, as canções de ''Don't Forget'' extraem os gêneros ''pop rock'' e ''power pop''. Stephen Thomas Erlewine do Allmusicdisse que o álbum inclui "brilhante, açucarado e ágil ''power pop'', alimentado por grandes e nebulosas guitarras e grandes e musculosos ganchos". [Como grande parte do trabalho foi co-escrita e co-produzida pelos Jonas Brothers, a imprensa musicalnotou uma semelhança no som dos dois artistas. Erlewine notou ainda que, ao contrário de ''A Little Bit Longer'', disco de 2008 dos Jonas, o CD de Demi não tenta chamar atenção de um público mais amplo que os pré-adolescentes, chamando-o de "''bubblegum'' puro e sem remorsos". Liricamente, as obras do alinhamento lidam com questões adolescentes, como ser independente e estar de coração partido. Nick Levine, redator do Digital Spy, notou que temas recorrentes incluem: "ser você mesmo, namorar e terminar, e cobiçar alguém inatingível". A faixa que o abre, "La La Land", é sobre Lovato se sentindo "fora do lugar" em Hollywood, como demonstrado pelos versos "''Quem disse que eu não posso usar meu Converse com meu vestido?''" e "''Eu não sou uma supermodelo, eu ainda como no McDonald's''". A faixa seguinte, "Get Back", é uma canção com influências da década de 1980 conduzida por guitarra. Sua letra é sobre voltar a ter um relacionamento com um ex-namorado. "On the Line", dueto com os Jonas Brothers, é uma canção sobre terminar um namoro descrita como ''bubblegum'' com um "gasoso" gancho cante-junto. A faixa-título é a transição do ''tween pop'' do disco para um ''glam rock'' maturo. Trata-se de uma balada ''power'' de andamento mediano e apresenta Lovato cantando com vocais nasais e em um tom falsete.De acordo com Joey Guerra do ''Houston Chronicle'', "Trainwreck" e "Gonna Get Caught" possuem melodias "ao estilo Beatles". A primeira possui referências à medicação. "Two Worlds Collide" é sobre um jovem casal que encontra força em seus sonhos, enquanto que na letra de "The Middle" Lovato fica ansiosa de passear com um garoto, disposta a fazê-los sofrer um acidente só para se divertir. Em "Until You're Mine", a artista está "desesperada para preencher um vazio emocional com um menino". Michael Slezak da ''Entertainment Weekly'' escreveu que a composição final, "Believe in Me", inclui "platitudes que poderiam ter sido muito bem escritas por ''Dora the Explorer''". '''Recepção da crítica''' As resenhas atribuídas à ''Don't Forget'' foram majoritariamente positivas. Stephen Thomas Erlewine, um dos redatores-chefe do agregador crítico Allmusic, disse que o trabalho é "puro ''pop'' para o público adolescente". Disse que a "insistente guitarra ''pop''" é o que faz o CD memorável, terminando dizendo que "é o tipo de ''pop'' descartável, mas que acaba permanecendo por mais tempo do que seus primos mais próximos. Esse tipo de 'diversão bagunçada' é o que faltou em ''A Little Bit Longer'', então é agradável que ela 'surfe' por ''Don't Forget''". Um escritor não creditado, no AbsolutePunk, disse que "no geral, essa é uma estreia madura e muito forte para um artista tão jovem. Lovato apresenta um forte talento para a composição (tendo ajudado a 'canetar' oito das onze faixas). Embora este álbum não possa ser considerado como um clássico, ele sempre será visto como um dos favoritos na multidão da Disney". Nick Levine do Digital Spy notou que Demi soa como "uma garota com uma fachada de Jonas Brothers". Levine foi positivo quanto aos vocais da cantora no trabalho, dizendo que ela "certamente tem vocais mais fortes que os dos Jonas. Na verdade, suas interpretações vocais encorpadas são sempre impressionantes". Sua resenha foi completada com três estrelas das cinco máximas. No Sputnikmusic, Max Paradise comentou que quando a página da jovem foi criada no portal, ela foi descrita como uma "cantora ''pop'' da Disney cujo estilo musical é semelhante ao de Miley Cyrus". Para ele, esta descrição está totalmente incorreta, dizendo que o estilo de Miley estava associado à ''Hannah Montana'' - série que protagonizou até 2010 - enquanto as composições de Demi eram mais aproximadas ao ''pop rock'', de acordo com Max, "soando mais à Paramore que à Miley". Ele terminou dizendo que, em resumo, "este disco é muito divertido". Joey Guerra do ''Houston Chronicle'' disse que o álbum "lança Lovato como uma contraparte feminina do Jonas Brothers". Guerra resenhou de forma mista os vocais atribuídos, os chamando de "às vezes muito sérios". Michael Slezak da revista ''Entertainment Weekly'' deu uma nota C à ''Don't Forget'' e escreveu: "O álbum de estreia da estrela de ''Camp Rock'', Demi Lovato, pode ser uma indicação de que a cultura de hoje das grrrotas [''sic''] rockeiras estão inspirando-se em Ashlee Simpson ao invés de, digamos, Janis Joplin". '''Divulgação''' Como parte da divulgação, a artista se apresentou com faixas do álbum em diversas ocasiões, inclusive televisionadas. Sua primeira interpretação, de "Get Back" ocorreu na cerimônia de abertura dos ''Disney Channel Games'' de 2008, em 4 de maio. Em 1º de outubro do mesmo ano, cantou a mesma canção no ''The Ellen DeGeneres Show''. Em 19 de janeiro de 2009, interpretou-a junto à "La La Land" na Posse das crianças: "Somos o futuro", ocorrida no Verizon Center em Washington, D.C.. O evento foi realizado para celebrar a posse de Barack Obama como presidente dos Estados Unidos. No dia 7 de abril, apresentou-se na oitava temporada do ''Dancing with the Stars''. No mesmo mês, voltou ao programa de Ellen DeGeneres para interpretar "Don't Forget". A 25 do mesmo mês, participou do episódio final da competição musical ''My Camp Rock'', onde anunciou o vencedor e interpretou o segundo ''single'' do disco. '''Singles''' ; "Get Back" O primeiro ''single'' do álbum, "Get Back", foi lançado em 12 de agosto de 2008. Ele alcançou #6 no ''Top 100 Songs'' do iTunes e #43 na Billboard Hot 100. Foi escrita por Lovato e os Jonas Brothers, com Nick Jonas no vocal de apoio. A edição da Rádio Disney substituiu a palavra "kiss" da linha "kiss me/like you mean it/like you miss me" por "hold me/like you mean it/like you miss me". A edição foi usada no videoclipe da canção. ; "La La Land" O segundo ''single'' nos EUA e primeiro no Reino Unido foi "La La Land", que foi lançado em 19 de dezembro de 2008. A canção foi lançada para promover o novo programa de Lovato, "Sonny With A Chance" e o videoclipe mostra todo o elenco principal da série. Sua posição na Billboard Hot 100 foi menor que a do primeiro ''single'', chegando à #52. ; "Don't Forget" A terceira canção escolhida como single foi "Don't Forget". Alcançou #41 nos Estados Unidos, tornando-se seu single mais bem-sucedido até o Here We Go Again, que alcançou a #15 e Skyscraper que alcançou #10. '''Faixas''' '''Recepção''' ''Don't Forget'' recebeu, em geral, críticas positivas ou médias. Story Gilmore, do Neon Reviews, disse que "Demi Lovato ainda não é um nome da casa, mas certamente tem o talento pra se tornar um, com este impressionante [álbum de] estréia". Em uma crítica do site PopCrunch foi dito que "[Don't Forget] é um álbum realmente bom, com uma rica e variada textura musical". Similarmente, Sanoobar Patel, do Inthenews.co.uk, escreveu que "este é um bom álbum e, autenticamente, eu fiquei surpreendido", dando ao álbum 8/10. No Allmusic, Stephen Thomas Erlewine chamou o álbum de "brilhante, açucarado, petulante power pop, abastecido pelo maduro, confusas guitarras e grandes, poderosos anzóis". Paradas musicais Na primeira semana de lançamento, ''Don't Forget'' vendeu 89.000 cópias nos Estados Unidos, ficando em segundo lugar na Billboard 200, atrás apenas de Death Magnetic, do Metallica e na frente de Doll Domination das The Pussycat Dolls e Only by the Night do Kings of Leon, todos lançados na mesma semana. | ; Versão ''deluxe'' |} Vendas e certificações Lançamentos